6 Weeks of Summer
by SilverCarstairs 2
Summary: Damn Will, and damn his stupid perfections. Damn Jem, and his stupid perfections. But still. It's summer now, and school's out. Tessa can finally just relax... right?


**MY FIRST FANFICTION, SO GIVE ME HINTS AND POINTERS!**

**Disclaimer: *laughs* I own the plot and the ability to make SilverCarstairs uncomfortable. It's a satisfactory feeling for both.**

**This is a prologue of sorts.**

* * *

**TID**

Stupid Will. Stupid Will with his stupid comebacks and his stupid smirk and his stupid ego and his perfect lips and his perfect eyes and his perfect body and his remarkable intelligence…

Damn.

Her holiday resolution broken _before_ school was over- try not to think about William Herondale or let his words matter.

Tessa sighed, ignoring the stupidly perfect boy with remarkable skill whom was right next to her. His blazer was off and his white shirt didn't leave much to the imagination. Even more so due to the fact it was wet due to the massive water fight most of the year had on the last day of school before the summer. His well-defined muscles were on display due to this, not that either he or the girls in the room were complaining.

He was laughing, a rare grin igniting his face that was filled not with cruelty but happiness. His eyes were lighter than the violent violet they usually were.

Wait, his eyes?

Oh crap. Tessa was staring again. She was staring right at Will. Who was staring back.

"Would you like a photo?" He asked crudely.

"Yes, I'd love to show the government who they should kill next." Tessa sighed. It was a terrible comeback and he was sure to remark on it.

He tilted his head, a grin forming to show his (_stupidly_, Tessa thought with triumph) perfect teeth. "Not up to your usual standards, Miss Gray."

"You weren't worth my efforts." She said dryly, glancing at the clock.

Under a minute until school was finished for 6 blissful weeks of rain, or mildly cool weather at best. It _was_ Britain, after all.

_Come on_, she thought.

The bell rang. Tessa was out of the door before Will managed to even think of something either highly explicit or insulting to say to her.

Bullying. It didn't help when the person bullying you was the guy was A) The guy you loved B) A _Herondale_, the most powerful family in the UK if you didn't count the monarchy C) _Incredibly_ hot.

Bam. Tessa was on the floor, a heeled shoe pressing on her hand as she was walked over. Tessa hauled herself to her feet, sighing. Great. Just great. Jessamine Lovelace. As if her day couldn't get any worse.

* * *

**TID**

…It could, apparently.

Tessa was lost, confused and annoyed.

She was lost. She was confused, the cause of her being lost. She was annoyed. How did she get lost? She walked this route every day, but she didn't recognise the row of expensive looking houses in the street she had wandered down.

_Right_, she thought, applying logic to the situation. _Turn around and walk the way you came_.

* * *

**TID**

This had been a failed endeavour. Tessa was now hopelessly lost and unable to ask for directions at a house due to the large security gates each one had.

Tessa grumbled. There wasn't even a street sign, so she couldn't call someone and get a lift home, or at least to a street she knew. "OH FOR GODS SAKE!" She cursed, flailing her arms about. This was not helping the situation. "WHY IS EVERY SINGLE BAD THING HAPPENING TO ME TODAY?!" She yelled, her anger coming in waves. "AND WHY DOES EVERY SINGLE BLOODY HOUSE HAVE A SECURITY GATE? Stupid-ass posh pricks with too much money and trust issues." She began to mutter, walking down the pavement and scuffing her uniformed black shoes along the pavement. She didn't even make two steps before she froze and turned red in embarrassment.

Leaning against the outside of a gate, polishing an apple on a grey shirt, was _the_ Jem Carstairs. _The_ being there for a reason. He was both royalty and the kindest person you could ever meet, plus he was as beautiful as Will was hot. And here he was, probably very much aware of her outburst. "I take it you're lost, Tessa." He said calmly, looking up as he took a bite of his apple, his silver eyes interested and amused. Oh, right, he also went to her school for some reason.

"How can you tell?" Tessa said dryly, wondering if she should curtsey, or address him as 'sir'. _Or_, a voice said to her, _perhaps you shouldn't be rude and sarcastic_.

He raised a fine, silvery eyebrow. "Well, you weren't exactly suffering in silence."

Tessa glared at him, before once again realising who she was talking too. "This may be an odd question, but where am I?"

He grinned. "You're currently down a _private_ road of which many people moved to because they don't like either _noise_ or _children_."

Tessa huffed, but turned red again. "I'm not a child."

Jem was looking down the road. "Debatable." He looked back to her.

"If I'm a child then that makes you one as well." Tessa said pointedly.

He grinned again. "Yes, but I don't act like one."

Tessa rolled her eyes, but he was being truthful. "Fair point. Have you even ever raised your voice?"

Jem opened his mouth to say something, before stepping to the side quickly, just as Will jumped to the place Jem had been previously standing. "Nice try." He said to Will.

Tessa blinked.

Will pulled a face. He looked away from Jem and saw Tessa. "Hello, Miss Gray."

Tessa, once again, rolled her eyes. "Hello, Mr Herondale." She said, copying the formality in his tone with added sarcasm.

He made a tutting sound. "I was just being polite, there's no need to make a mockery out of it."

"Who are you and what have you done to William Herondale?" Tessa asked.

Jem was fighting a grin at her words.

"My name's Tessa Gray. I kidnapped Will, the love of my life, and locked him in my room, bound with duck-tape." Will said in high-pitched voice, flipping imaginary hair over his shoulder.

"Don't you mean duct-tape?" Tessa asked.

Will raised a dark eyebrow, his tone normal again when he next spoke. "Certainly not. Ducks are-"

Jem was quick to interrupt. "Tessa, if you keep walking that way-" He gestured in the direction. "-Then you'll come to Stanley road. I'm sure you know how to get on your way from there."

Tessa didn't know, but she thanked him and set off down the road. She went to call her brother, hoping he could pick her up.

* * *

**Yes, I will continue this, in time. I'll say give it a week. Possibly less. I'll try and be regular with my updates, but people who have an update schedule and stick to it are supernatural. I'm just a mundane!**

**Please review!**


End file.
